


Kipinöitä

by Giraffvinu



Series: The Connection [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Paragon Shepard, Smut, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: "Meillä on aikaa.""Onko meillä?" Shepard kysyi hiljaisella äänellä ja lukitsi katseensa Kaliin.





	Kipinöitä

**Author's Note:**

> Betat: Jolandina & Voldemort <3
> 
> Hömh. Ensimmäinen ME-ficcini! Olen lukenut kaikki Kal'Reegar/m!Shepu-ficit AO3:sta (niitä oli kolme) ja muutamia, joissa Kal vain mainitaan (ja yhden tosikivan Kenn-ficin <3). Vaadin lisää! Mutta koska ei voi vaatia, ellei anna jotain, niin tässä tulee!
> 
> AU sen verran, että ME3:ssa Shepard saa viestin, jossa kerrotaan Kalin kaatuneen Palavenilla. No, ehkä näin ei tapahtunutkaan, vaan gethien avustuksella (mun peleissä quarianit ja gethit on aina kavereita) Kalin vastustuskyky parani siinä määrin, että exo-puvun (gaaddääm, miten tää käännetään?) repeymät eivät vieneet henkeä? Kas, spoilasin juuri oman ficcini x) mutta joo, siitä lähtien Kal on mukana, tosin Tali ei, joten kun quarian korvaa quarianin, tapahtumat muuten menevät suunnilleen canonin mukaisesti.
> 
> Kalin naamaa ei ole virallisesti koskaan näytetty, mutta fanartista olen bongannut [tämän](https://orig15.deviantart.net/a090/f/2012/154/b/2/reegar_by_katakanasta-d523lgi.jpg) (loistava, löytyy Dev-artista made by [Katakanasta](https://katakanasta.deviantart.com/)), joka tuntuu omaan silmään oivalta Kalilta :) Pelissä Kalin äänenä on Adam Baldwin ja jonkin verran näkee fanarttia, jossa Adamin naamasta on muokattu Kalin naama. On kai tuossa Katakanastankin kuvassa vähän jotain, mut en osaa mieltää Kalia ihan Adamiksikaan (varsinkin kun ainoa virallinen quarianin naamakuva eli Talin kuva näyttää [tältä](https://static.giantbomb.com/uploads/original/15/154706/2153489-2144612_tali.jpg)). M!Shepardini on aina default eli näyttää [tältä](https://orig09.deviantart.net/42cb/f/2012/081/d/e/commander_shepard_by_donabruja-d4tkda5.jpg).
> 
> Eli niin. Ficci sijoittuu jonnekin kolmospelin aikajanalle, kaiketi loppupuolelle, vaikka ihan loppurähinöihin tässä ei päästäkään. Tiedoksi silti, että mun peleissä myös on aina Destroy-ending (extended, tietty) ja EMS on tarpeeksi korkea ;) Tiedoksi myös, että ficci on kirjoitettu lyriikkahaasteesta foorumille, jolla on ehkä kaksi ME-fandomin tuntijaa, senpä vuoksi ficissä selitetään aika paljon perusteita x) Lyriikat olivat All Time Low'n Under A Paper Moon (kiitos nannulle niistä <3)
> 
> Niin ja heh, kiitos Mr. Vegalle Talin lempinimestä, josta sulavasti saatiin tälle ficille nimi ;D (niin ja keksimäni Vegan lempinimi Kalille tarkoittaa tiettyjen käännöskoneiden mielestä sanaa 'ihminen', mutta koska Vegan lempinimeämisperiaatteet ovat pelissä varsin mielenkiintoisia, päätin sitten, että hän kutsuu Kalia silti 'ihmiseksi', vaikka Kal onkin quarian. Ehkä Kal on Vegan silmään (ja korvaan) inhimillisempi kuin luuleekaan ;D )
> 
>  
> 
> **Hox! En omista Mass Effect -maailmaa, hahmoja, tapahtumia, mitään. BioWare omistaa, joten kaikki kunnia heille. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!**

Nikkarointi rauhoitti, sen Kal'Reegar oli huomannut jo nuorena. Kun hänen kätensä paikkasivat käytössä kulunutta nestesuodinta tai purkivat kulmiltaan kulunutta Carbinea, puhdistivat sen piippua, hänen mielensä rentoutui.

Myös väenpaljous sai Kalin rauhoittumaan. Vaeltavassa Laivueessa henkilökohtaista tilaa ei juuri ollut, quarianeja oli kuitekin miljoonia ja aluksia vain kymmeniä tuhansia. Niinpä jokaisen hytin kuutiot oli mitoitettu tarkasti suhteessa asujien määrään. Kalin ryhmässä oli seitsemän sotilasta hänen itsensä lisäksi, ja kuutioita yhteensä kymmenen. Kal ei ollut koskaan yksin. Hänen korvissaan soi jatkuvasti taustahäly, joka merkitsi tuttua ja turvallista. Kotia.

Mutta _Normandy_ oli sekä hiljainen että Kalin mittapuulla autio. Tilaa oli aina liikaa, ja vaikka Kalille osoitetussa huoneessa nukkui neljästä viiteen muutakin miehistön jäsentä, kuutioita pystyi tuskin laskemaan. Aluksella ei mikään kolissut, kurluttanut, tuskin kuului edes huminaa. Sentään Kal löysi tekemistä käsilleen. Hän oli sotilas, mutta hän oli ennen kaikkea quarian, nomadi vailla omaa planeettaa. Hän kuului kansaan, joka kierrätti kaiken, keräsi kaiken, säilytti kaiken.

Niinpä, kun Kal kuuli kapteeni — ei, komentaja Shepardin mainitsevan ohimennen luutnantti Vegalle joutuvansa hankkimaan uuden äänentoistolaitteiston seuraavan telakoinnin aikana, hän avasi oitis suunsa.

"Minä voin korjata sen."

Shepard käänsi katseensa Kaliin, samoin Vega.

"Reegar", Shepard nyökkäsi. "Se ei ole tarpeen, mutta kiitos tarjouksesta."

"Siitä ei ole lainkaan vaivaa, korjaan omaani harva se päivä — pahuksen romulaatikko", Kal vakuutti ja ripusti käsittelemänsä Lancerin takaisin sille varattuun telineeseen.

Shepard risti kätensä rinnalleen ja loi Kaliin läpitunkevan katseen. Vega vilkaisi komentajaa, sitten Kalia, ja taas komentajaa. Hän veti alahuulensa hampaidensa väliin ja järsi sitä odottavaan sävyyn. Kal havaitsi ilmapiirin muuttuneen, mutta vei vain kätensä ryhdikkään selkänsä taakse. Hän tuijotti komentajaa. Ei sillä että tämä olisi sitä edes tiennyt exo-puvun kypärän peittäessä Kalin kasvonpiirteet, mutta quarianit olivat karkotusvuosiensa aikana oppineet kommunikoimaan vartaloillaan, sillä niin harva pysyi näyttämään kasvojaan edes toiselle quarianille.

Kal odotti kärsivällisesti. Toki Liittoutumalla oli varaa ostaa uusi äänentoistolaitteisto ykkösalukseensa, mutta Kal halusi korvata edes jotenkin saamansa avun. Hän oli Shepardille henkensä velkaa.

"Hyvä on, Reegar. Minulla on kohta videoneuvottelu amiraali Hackettin kanssa, mutta voitko tulla ylös myöhemmin, sanotaan 1900?"

Kal nyökkäsi. Hän oli oppinut ihmisten tavan tehdä kunniaa, tai kuten Vega sanoi _'vetää käsi lippaan'_ , mutta oli myös havainnut, ettei Shepard vaatinut, saati sitten välittänyt sellaisesta. Niinpä hänen kätensä pysyivät selän takana.

"Täytyykin jatkaa matkaa", Shepard sanoi äkkiä. Hän nyökkäsi ensin Kalille, sitten Vegalle, ja kääntyi kannoillaan, ikään kuin paeten paikalta.

Kal kallisti päätään kohti Vegaa, joka kohautti harteitaan ja naurahti.

"Se on meidän _Loco_ se..."

Kal vietti loppupäivän auttaen aluksen pienissä korjauksissa: avasi tukkeutuneen suihkusuuttimen, juotti irronneen johtimen paikoilleen ruuman hätäuloskäynnin hälytysvalokennoon. _Normandyssa_ oli tusinan verran alempia insinöörejä, joiden toimenkuvaan korjaukset olisivat kuuluneet, mutta koska Kalilla oli aikaa ja halua, hän teki ne itse. Oikeastaan edes ajattelematta asiaa. Miksei olisi tehnyt? Aluksesta huolehtiminen kuului kaikille.

Ja samalla, kun hänen kätensä ja omnityökalunsa askaroivat, hänellä oli aikaa pohtia, miten paljon hänen elämänsä olikaan muuttunut.

Jokusta kuukautta aiemmin Kal oli luullut kuolevansa Palavenin kiviselle kamaralle. Hänen suojapukunsa oli pahasti vaurioitunut, veri kuohui antibiooteista ja ylenmääräisistä immunosuppressanteista, mutta hän tiesi vielä pystyvänsä auttamaan viimeisten hänelle suotujen hetkien ajan. Koko hänen ryhmänsä tiesi. Kukaan heistä ei tulisi selviämään hengissä evakuointia, niinpä he olivat jääneet yksimielisesti puolustamaan turianien linkkitornia viimeiseen hengenvetoon asti.

Kal muisti yhä Niittäjän metallisen kirskunnan, kuinka se hyyti hänen verensä. Kuinka jättimäisen koneolion raskaat askeleet tärisyttivät maaperää, kuinka sen sylkemä punainen kuolemansäde kylvi tuhoa turianien joukkoihin.

Kal oli vajonnut tulehduksen aiheuttamaan koomaan, ennen kuin taistelu oli kääntynyt. Planeetalle saapuneet krogan-vahvistukset yhdessä turianien ilmavoimien kanssa olivat saaneet aikaan sen, mihin kumpikaan ei olisi yksin pystynyt. Niittäjä oli kaatunut.

Mutta kaiken tämän Kal kuuli vasta jälkikäteen. Tuohon aikaan hän oli häilynyt elämän ja kuoleman rajamailla tietämättömänä siitä, että oli joukkueestaan ainoa, joka tulisi selviämään. Sillä vain Kal oli hyväksynyt gethien tarjoaman päivityksen exo-pukuunsa. Vain Kalin vastustuskyky oli kohentunut täsmäviruspommitusten myötä siinä määrin, että ensin turianien kenttäsairaala, myöhemmin Palavenin paras lääkintäyksikkö, oli kyennyt hänet pelastamaan.

Kal oli maannut sairaalassa viikkokaupalla heikkona kuin linnunpoikanen. Itse turianien johtaja, primarkki Victus oli käynyt tapaamassa häntä ja kiittänyt kädestä pitäen joukkojensa pelastamisesta. Lehdistö oli saanut vihiä Kalin olinpaikasta, ja hän oli joutunut antamaan haastatteluja, vaikka olikin vain tavallinen rivisotilas ronskeine sanavalintoineen.

Turianit olivat luvanneet järjestää kuljetuksen Rannochille, Kalin kotiplaneetalle, jonka quarianit olivat saaneet takaisin satojen vuosien karkotuksen jälkeen — kenen muunkaan kuin Shepardin ansiosta. Kal ei ollut kuitenkaan edes ennättänyt kiittää tarjouksesta, kun Shepard oli marssinut huoneeseen.

Niinpä _Normandy_ oli ottanut Kalin mukaansa, ja tilaisuuden tullen Kal oli pyytänyt saada jäädä palvelemaan alukselle. Hänellä oli nyt kotiplaneetta, mutta hän oli ennen kaikkea sotilas ja niin henkensä kuin lajinsa tulevaisuuden velkaa komentaja Shepardille. Ja Kal maksoi aina velkansa.

Hän ei ollut kysynyt, miksi _Normandy_ oli saapunut tuolloin Palaveniin, saati sitten miksi komentaja oli päättänyt toimia glorifioituna taksikuskina. Kal oli vain tyytyväinen saadessaan jäädä alukselle.

Kal tiesi olevansa hyvä sotilas. Hän vahti komentajan selustaa ja toimi saumattomasti tiimin osana. Myös Shepard näytti tietävän sen, sillä hän otti lähes poikkeuksetta Kalin mukaansa taistelemaan milloin Cerberuksen sotilaita, millöin _kääntyneitä gethejä_ vastaan.

Gethien kohtaaminen tuntui Kalista edelleen vaikealta. Toki hän oli taistellut jo vuosikaudet niitä vastaan, mutta toisaalta ne olivat nykyään liittolaisia. _Kääntyneet_ eivät kuitenkaan olleet liittolaisia, vaikka näyttivätkin täsmälleen samoilta kuin ne gethit, jotka auttoivat quarianeja asuttamaan kotiplaneettaansa.

Kal oli asennoitunut ongelmaan tapansa mukaan käytännöllisesti: jos se ampui kohti, se oli vihollinen, oli ampuja geth, ihminen, turian tai vaikka hanar. Käytäntö oli toiminut tähän asti.

Omnityökalun antama äänimerkki havahdutti Kalin ajatuksista. Oli aika. Hän siisti pöytänsä, työnsi taskuunsa muutaman kvanttireleen ja suuntasi kulkunsa kohti hissiä.

 

Kapteenin hytti oli valtava, Kal näki sen nyt ensimmäistä kertaa. Shepardia hän sen sijaan näki päivittäin. Komentajan tapoihin kuului kiertää ympäri alusta, keskustella niin rasvanahkaisten teknikkojen kuin päällystön kanssa, jos ei aina hyväntuulisena, vähintään myötämielisenä. Ainakin kerran päivässä Shepard pistäytyi myös ruumassa, jossa Kal vietti ne ajat, kun ei nukkunut, syönyt tai ampunut jotain.

Kal oli joskus ihmetellyt, miksei Shepard tuntunut viihtyvän omissa tiloissaan, mutta nyt nähtyään tämän henkilökohtaisen hytin, hän luuli ymmärtävänsä.

"Avaraa", Kal sanoi kallistaen päätään. Shepard naurahti.

"Tiedän, tänne mahtuisi kokonainen plutoona."

"Totta, mutta ihmiset tuntuvat arvostavan väljempiä tiloja", Kal kohautti harteitaan. Sitten hänen katseensa osui seinän kokoiseen akvaarioon. "Omavarainenkin näyttää olevan."

Shepard vilkaisi akvaariota ja näytti hetken hämmentyneeltä. Sitten hän naurahti kerran, kahdesti, ja taputti Kalia olalle. Nauraessa Shepardin silmäkulmiin ilmestyi ryppyjä, samoin suupieliin. Kal oli nähnyt ne usein, sillä hänen tapoihinsa kuului keventää keskustelua kuivakalla huumorilla. Shepard vaikutti olevan liian usein vakavalla mielellä, ja Kal halusi yleensä tehdä asialle jotain.

"Miten on aika kulunut?" Shepard kysyi viittoen Kalin peremmälle hyttiin.

"Hyvin. Päivitin eilen Gabbyn kanssa runkovakaimen, ja sitten Cortezin kanssa Kodiakin vastaavan", Kal vastasi silmäillen edelleen hyttiä. "Cortez voitti eilen Vegan pokerissa, hitto, en uskoisi ellen olisi nähnyt."

"Mitä, miksei minua kutsuttu pelaamaan?" Shepard nurisi, vaikka hymyilikin yhä leveästi.

" _Herra kapteeni_ , siksi koska voitat aina", Kal sanoi kallistaen taas päätään.

Shepard nauroi jälleen. Kal oli sitä mieltä, että komentajan tulisi nauraa aina, siinä määrin miellyttävä tämän ääni oli.

Sitten Kal näki äänentoistolaitteiston ja pysähtyi niille sijoilleen.

"Mitä helvettiä täällä on tapahtunut?"

Shepard vilkaisi Kalia ja raapi hämillään niskaansa. Rikkoutuneen aparaatin polymeerikuori oli vääntynyt kuin valtaisan iskun voimasta. Murtuneen kulman läpi Kal näki laitteiston, joka vaatisi useammankin vilkaisun toimiakseen edes välttävällä tasolla.

"Tuota..."

"Liian villit hyttibileet?" Kal hörähti ja istuutui sängyn laidalle vetäen kaltoin kohdellun laitteen syliinsä.

"Ei", Shepard kielsi heti.

Kal tarkasteli murtumaa mietteissään ja kuljetti sormeaan pitkin rikkoutunutta runkoa.

"Biotiaa?" Kal kohotti katseensa seisomaan jääneeseen Shepardiin. Tämä nyökkäsi. "Painajainen?" Kal arvasi.

"Mistä tiesit?" Shepard kysyi yllättyneenä.

Kal naurahti ilottomasti. Hän ei olisi elävä olento, ellei hän näkisi toisinaan painajaisia kokemistaan kauhuista. Ja vaikka hänestä ei löytynyt biotiaa pitkäsormensa pään vertaa, oli muitakin keinoja aiheuttaa yöllisiä tuhoja.

"Sanotaan näin, että meikäläisten tiiviimmät nukkumatilat eivät tee minusta suosittua petikaveria. Läjäytin kerran joukkuetoverin visiirin särölle, Rani-parka, infektiohan siitä tuli, makasi kaksi viikkoa kuumeessa."

"Ymmärrän", Shepard mutisi ja istui Kalin viereen.

Kal vipusi hellästi laitteen kannen irti ja tuijotti sen sisuskaluja. "Tämä ei onnistu ihan hetkessä."

"Ei mitään kiirettä. Pidän sitä päällä yleensä vain taustahälyn takia", Shepard vakuutti.

"Sama täällä. _Normandy_ on niin hiljainen", Kal sanoi noustessaan ylös ja siirtyessään sohvalle. Hän laski laitteen pöydälle ja kaivoi taskustaan antistaattisen liinan, jolle alkoi poimia hajonneita partikkeleita.

"Muistan, kuinka Tali sanoi samaa pari vuotta sitten tullessaan SR-1:lle. Ja nyt täällä SR-2:lla kertoi kaivanneensa hiljaisuutta", Shepard hymähti. "Kai se on tottumuskysymys."

"Onko amiraali Tali'Zorahista kuulunut?" Kal kysyi työskentelyn lomassa.

"Suunnittelee taloa aina kun ei käskytä joukkoja", Shepard vastasi. Sängyltä kuului kahinaa, ja kun Kal nosti katseensa, hän näki Shepardin oikaisseen selälleen. Tämän kädet oli työnnetty niskan taakse ja katse suunnattu hytin kattoon. Kal seurasi katsetta ja huomasi vasta nyt, että katto oli läpinäkyvä. Tähdet vilistivät ohi _Normandyn_ kiitäessä eteenpäin. "Kuulemma se valmistuu tuossa tuokiossa gethien avustamana."

Kal äännähti. "En olisi ikinä uskonut, että gethit suostuvat auttamaan meitä. Kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeen. Hitto, olen henkeni velkaa sinun lisäksesi getheillekin, kuka olisi uskonut."

Shepard nosti päätään. "Aika harva, en minä ainakaan. Kuulostaa iltasadulta."

"Iltasadusta puheen ollen", Kal vaihtoi lennosta aihetta, "olenko kertonut siitä, kun olimme tiedustelemassa Aganjulla ja törmäsimme perskuleen tresher mawiin..."

Shepard hörähti ja asettui jälleen aloilleen. Kal jatkoi kertomustaan ja nikkarointiaan. Vielä kymmenkunta muuta tähän ylisuureen hyttiin ja olo olisi kotoinen. Mutta Shepardin äännähdykset, hymähdykset ja naurahdukset — varsinkin ne — auttoivat tarpeeksi.

 

Äänentoistolaitteisto oli, jos nyt ei aivan kuin uusi, kuitenkin korjattu ja käyttökelpoinen alle viikossa. Shepard oli kutsunut Kalin hyttiinsä muutamana peräkkäisenä iltana jatkamaan korjausta. Sen jälkeen Kal oli kerta toisensa jälkeen tullut paikalle oma-aloitteisesti. Joinakin iltoina Shepard istui päätteen ääressä tekemässä mitä nyt kapteenit tekivät, vastaili sanan sinne toisen tänne Kalin pitäessä keskustelua yllä. Se oli vaivatonta, ja Kal oli tottunut siihen. Häneltä eivät tarinat loppuneet kesken.

Toisinaan Shepard istui Kalin vieressä ja yritti ymmärtää, mitä tämä kulloisellekin laitteistolle teki. Kal selitti mielellään projektin etenemistä yksityiskohtia myöten, mutta koska Shepardin tekninen osaamistaso oli ainakin quarianeihin verrattuna lapsenkengissä, selitykset menivät yleensä yli komentajan hilseen. Kalia se ei haitannut. Hän kertoi silti, miksi viritti taajuutta partikkelissa A juuri sopivalle tasolle, jotta se resonoisi partikkelin W kanssa.

Joskus he vain keskustelivat, melkein mistä vain. Shepard oli parempi kuuntelemaan kuin puhumaan, mutta Kalilla ei ollut moisia rajoitteita.

Saatuaan Shepardin tavarat korjattua, Kal jatkoi omien projektiensa parissa, mutta nyt hän ei enää levittänyt työkalujaan ruumaan vaan Shepardin sohvapöydälle. Shepard ei aina ollut paikalla Kalin saapuessa hissillä ylimmälle kannelle (ullakolle, kuten sitä leikkisästi kutsuttiin). Joskus tämä oli hoitamassa tärkeitä kapteeniasioita (kuten Kal niitä mielessään kutsui), mutta koska hytin ovi avautui Kalin kosketuksesta, hän oletti sen tarkoittavan, että Shepard halusi hänen olevan siellä. Ja joka kerta Shepardin palatessa milloin minkäkin asteisen väsyneenä hyttiinsä, hänen suupielensä venyivät leveään hymyyn hänen nähdessään Kalin.

Kal ei koskaan poistunut nukkumaan, ennen kuin Shepard saapui paikalle. Iltatuokioista oli muodostunut heidän oma keskinäinen kuplansa. He eivät juuri puhuneet "työasioista", kuten Shepard joskus niihin viittasi. Iltaisin kapteenin hytissä ei ollut olemassa sotaa, ei loputtomia taisteluja, ei toivotonta tulevaisuutta.

"Mitä musiikkia tämä on?" Shepard kysyi kerran astuessaan alas portaita. Hänellä oli kahvikuppi kädessään ja toisessa dextro-teetä, jonka hän laski pöydälle Kalin eteen.

"Meikäläisten musiikkia", Kal vastasi. Hän hymyili itsekseen. "Itse asiassa tämä nimenomainen kappale on pikkuserkkuni käsialaa."

Shepard istui Kalin viereen niin lähelle, että heidän polvensa koskivat toisiaan. Hän kurtisti kulmiaan ja kuunteli.

"Aivan kuin olisin kuullut tämän ennenkin."

"Ehkä kuulit sen Omegalla, Kennillä oli kuulemma siellä jonkin sortin kauppa", Kal kohautti harteitaan. Hänen polveaan kuumotti kummasti.

"Kenn..." Shepard mutisi ja hörppäsi kahviaan. "Taidan muistaa. Nuori poika toivioretkellään. Hankaluuksia paikallisten kauppiaiden kanssa."

Kal vilkaisi Shepardia. Hän ei ollut kuullut yksityiskohtia, tiesi vain, että Kenn oli Omegalta lähdettyään tinkinyt itselleen romuksi tuomitun hävittäjän. Kennin käsissä aluksesta oli tullut tuossa tuokiossa lentokelpoinen, mikä puolestaan varmisti Kennin kohtelun kansansa sankarina tämän palattua takaisin Laivueeseen.

"Vaihdoin muutaman sanan pahimman öykkärin kanssa ja hän jätti Kennin rauhaan. Elcor. Muistan, kuinka luulin joskus niitä kaikkia rauhallisiksi ja ajattelevaisiksi", Shepard jatkoi ja hymähti. "Jos jotain olen oppinut, niin sen, että joka lajilla on pyhimyksensä ja pirunsa."

"Totta turiset", Kal myönsi. "Tässä ammatissa sitä vain näkee yleensä ne pahimmat puolet. Tiedä sitten päällystöstä, mutta rivisotilas harvoin ennättää jutustelemaan kohteen kanssa ampumisen lomassa."

Shepard nauroi ääneen ja kolautti jälleen polvensa vasten Kalin jalkaa.

"Sinusta pitäisi tehdä kenraali, sitten nähtäisiin, miten hyvin osaisit lirkutella ja suoltaa politiikkaa."

"Paskapuhetta!" Kal puuskahti nauraen päälle. "Minusta ei ikinä tule edes luutnanttia ja hyvä niin. Kaikki eivät voi johtaa, jonkun täytyy kyetä ajattelemaan käsillään."

"Olet kyllä taitava käsistäsi", Shepard myönsi ja nyökkäsi kohti Kalin sen hetkistä projektia, kärähtänyttä Unity IX vahvistinta. Shepard poltti niitä miltei päivittäin taistellessaan biotialla.

"Totta", Kal hymähti. "Mutta parempi suustani."

Shepard räpsäytti silmiään. Toisenkin kerran. Kal vilkaisi tätä silmäkulmastaan ja virnisti visiirinsä suojassa. Viime aikoina heidän välinsä tuntuivat muuttuneen tiiviimmiksi, ehkä oli hyvästä kokeilla kepillä jäätä.

"No, se, tuota, niin..." Shepard takelteli. Kal huomasi, että komentajan kasvot punehtuivat hieman, ja tämän aataminomena liikahteli nieleskelyn tahdissa. Sitten Shepardin kasvoille laskeutui hivenen toiveikas ilme. Kal tulkitsi ilmeen enteilevän hyvää. Hänen sanansa olisivat voineet tarkoittaa melkein mitä tahansa viatontakin, mutta Shepard oli selvästi loikannut ajatuksissaan intiimimpään suuntaan.

"Mistä tulikin mieleeni..." Kal sanoi ja laski vahvistimen pöydälle. Hän vei sormensa visiirinsä sinetille ja veti syvään henkeä. "Tekisi varmaan hyvää päästää välillä happea iholle. Tässä hytissä on vähemmän bakteereja kuin muualla aluksella, joten jos et pahastu...?"

Kal irrotti visiirin ja räpytteli silmiään viileän ilman vyöryessä hänen kasvoilleen. Häntä hermostutti.

"Kal!" Shepard älähti ja liikahti kuin olisi ollut tarttumassa visiiriin. _Kal_ , ei Reegar. Shepard oli kutsunut häntä ensimmäistä kertaa etunimellä.

"Pakkohan sitä on totutella joskus", Kal sanoi harteitaan kohauttaen ja vilkaisi Shepardia.

Shepardin katse liukui Kalin kasvoilla otsalta leukaan, huuliin, poskelle, silmiin, huuliin, silmiin, huuliin.

"Kal, en tiennyt, että olet noin—" Shepard keskeytti äkkiä. Hän puristi sormensa nyrkkiin ja käänsi katseensa sivuun.

"Henkeäsalpaavan komea?" Kal vitsaili. Hänen korviaan kuumotti. Hän oli viimeksi paljastanut kasvonsa toiselle vuokrattuaan Ranin kanssa puhdashuoneen yöksi. Siitä oli kaksi vuotta.

"No, öh, niin", Shepard töksäytti ja vilkaisi Kalia kuin varkain.

Kal kurtisti kulmiaan hämmentyneenä. Shepard oli tosissaan?

"Paskapuhetta", Kal kuittasi karskisti. "Uutuudenviehätystä vain. Et ole ennen tainnut nähdä quariania ilman kypärää?"

"No, puoliksi", Shepard sanoi. "Tali riisui visiirinsä hetkeksi Rannochilla."

Amiraali Zorahin tunteet Shepardia kohtaan olivat selkeät, mutta jos Kal ei ollut käsittänyt tilannetta täysin väärin, Shepard ei vastannut niihin ainakaan romanttisessa mielessä.

Hän oli itse avannut visiirinsä jo usein odotellessaan Shepardia. Joka kerralla hän oli odottanut muutaman standardiminuutin, ennen kuin oli peittänyt kasvonsa uudelleen. Viimeisimmän kerran jälkeen infektio oli ollut laiska, kuume oli hädin tuskin kohonnut, mutta tällä kertaa Shepard oli paikalla, miltei iholla, nojautuneena lähemmäs. Aivan käden ulottuvilla.

Äkkiä Kal tarttui visiiriinsä asettaakseen sen takaisin paikoilleen. Niin oli varmasti parasta.

Shepard älähti jälleen ja laski kätensä Kalin kädelle kuin estääkseen tätä. Sitten hän näytti tajuavan, mitä oli tekemässä, ja irrotti otteensa. "Tai siis, niin, infektiovaara. Anteeksi."

"Parasta ottaa varman päälle", Kal myötäili. "Gethien virukset ovat kyllä tehneet ihmeitä. Viime keikalla rikoin pukuni ja olin iltaan mennessä kuumeeton."

Shepard ei vastannut, katsoi vain äänettä, kun Kal sulki visiirin sinetin ja hengitti jälleen suodatettua ilmaa. Kalin poskia kuumotti, mutta hän ei vielä tiennyt, johtuiko se nousevasta lämmöstä vaiko Shepardin tiiviistä katseesta.

"Parempi painua punkkaan, huomenna on tärkeä päivä", Kal sanoi lopulta, kun Shepard näytti jähmettyneen aloilleen. "Oletko vielä päättänyt, kuka saa kunnian päästää päiviltä liian lähelle hönkivät zombit?"

"Samaran massakinetiikka täydentää meitä mukavasti. Hän on myös hyödyllinen pelkästään kiväärinsäkin kanssa."

Kal oli siis mukana pelissä huomennakin. Hän nyökkäsi.

"Hyvää yötä, Shepard."

Kal oli jo miltei hytin ovella, kun Shepard sai hänet kiinni ja laski kätensä hänen käsivarrelleen.

"Kal, tuota, kiitos."

"Mistä hyvästä?"

"Että luotit minuun. Näytit kasvosi. Tali kertoi, mitä se merkitsee teille, joten... kiitos."

Kal rykäisi vaimeasti. Pahus. Amiraali Zorah oli siis avannut quarianien tapoja Shepardille. Pitihän se arvata.

"Eipä mitään", Kal vähätteli harteitaan kohauttaen.

Shepardin käsi liikahti, viisti Kalin kättä alemmas kohti rannetta. Se jätti Kalin iholle sähköistävän haamujäljen, joka tuntui puvunkin läpi. Lopulta Shepard irrotti otteensa ja antoi kätensä heilahtaa takaisin kyljelleen. Kal rykäisi uudelleen.

"Hyvää yötä."

 

* * *

 

Shepard odotti kämmen vasten hyttinsä ovea, kunnes kuuli hissin lähtevän liikkeelle, ja vielä senkin jälkeen.

_Kal._

Hitto, Kal oli näyttänyt hänelle kasvonsa. Kal oli _hengittänyt samaa ilmaa_ hänen kanssaan!

Shepard ei tiennyt quarianeista paljoa, mutta sen verran hän oli Talilta oppinut, että yhteisen ilman jakaminen oli quarianien kesken kaikista suurin luottamuksenosoitus. Sellaista ei tehty, ellei kunnioitus ja _tunteet_ toista osapuolta kohtaan olleet merkittäviä.

_Kal!_

Viimein Shepard nojautui kauemmas ja haroi niskaansa. Hän ei vieläkään oikein käsittänyt, mitä oli tapahtunut. Kaikkien näiden kuukausien, viimeisten intensiivisten viikkojen jälkeen Kal oli loppujen lopuksi ollut se, joka oli ottanut ensimmäisen askeleen. Tai niin Shepard halusi tämän sanat ottaa.

Se oli tietysti hyvä, kun asiaa ajatteli näin jälkikäteen. Hän oli ylempi upseeri ja komentaja aluksella, jolla Kal myös työskenteli. Tietysti Kal oli enemmänkin vieraileva liittolainen kuin suorastaan hänen alaisensa, mutta varmuus ennen kaikkea. Shepard ei halunnut millään tavalla painostaa Kalia.

Aina siitä lähtien, kun Shepard oli vieraillut Laivueen aluksella Talin oikeudenkäynnin aikaan ja törmännyt jälleen Kaliin, hän ei ollut saanut tätä mielestään. Tapaamisen jälkeen heidän kävellessään kohti _Normandyn_ ilmalukkoa Talin hykertely oli muuttunut aina vain äänekkäämmäksi. Ja Shepard oli luonnollisesti urkkinut selville, mikä tätä riemastutti. _"Shepard, kai kuulit, mitä Kal sanoi?" "Kuinka niin? Oli selvästi jäänyt Rayyalle odottamaan sinua." "Kuule Shepard, Kal ei liikuskele minun puolellani alusta, jos ymmärrät mitä tarkoitan. Eiköhän hän jäänyt odottamaan jotakuta muuta."_ Ja Shepard oli tahtomattaan virnistänyt typerästi, kuin teinipoika ensi-ihastuksensa kourissa.

Shepard painoi kätensä poskelleen — sen, jolla oli koskettanut Kalia. Hän mietti, voisiko jonain päivänä koskettaa samalla tavalla Kalin poskea.

Ja pahus, että Kal oli komea!

Shepard ei ollut pinnallinen ihminen. Hän oli ihastunut Kaliin näkemättä tätä, kuullut tämän äänen tähän hetkeen asti vain exo-puvun kaiuttimien läpi, mutta se oli riittänyt. Kalin tapa pyöritellä pienen pieniä esineitä sormissaan sai Shepardin kuvittelemaan, miltä sormet tuntuisivat hänen vartalollaan ja... paikoissa.

Ja Kalin tarinat, voi veljet! Jos Shepard joskus tulikin hyttiinsä (jonka oli ohjelmoinut hyväksymään Kalin ID:n heti tämän ensimmäisen käynnin jälkeen) vähemmän ylevässä mielentilassa, kesti korkeintaan hetken tai kaksi, kunnes hän jo nauroi ääneen. Oikeastaan siihen riitti pelkkä Kal, puheiden sisällöstä viis. Shepard vietti päivät ja joskus yötkin tehden raskaita päätöksiä, uhrasi miljoona olentoa täällä, jotta kymmenen miljoonaa saattoi elää tuolla, mutta Kalin kanssa kaikki unohtui. Iltaisin Shepardin hytti oli turvasatama, jossa hän saattoi hengittää vapaasti ja olla tavallinen ihminen. Tavallinen ja varsin syvästi ihastunut ihminen.

 _"Keelah"_ , Shepard huokaisi ääneen. Nyt hän painoi kätensä, sen jolla oli koskettanut Kalin käsivartta, haaroihinsa. "EDI, sulje kamerat ja mikrofonit."

"Totta kai, Shepard", aluksen tekoäly vastasi. "Hyvää... yötä."

Shepard pyöräytti silmiään. EDI tiesi varmasti, mitä hän aikoi tehdä, mutta olihan hän jo tottunut siihen. Kuinkas muutenkaan, elettyään viimeiset vuodet toisten yksityisyydestä piittaamattoman tekoälyn luotsaamalla aluksella. EDI:in saattoi kuitenkin luottaa. Tämä ei ollut ennenkään lörpötellyt hänen henkilökohtaisista asioistaan. Kuten siitä, että Kal oli saanut root-oikeudet kapteenin hyttiin.

Shepard riisui saappaansa, veti paitansa yltään ja tiputti housunsa keskelle lattiaa. Hän käveli alasti kylpyhuoneeseen ja antoi haalean veden virrata kasvoilleen, rinnalleen. Hän vei kätensä vatsalleen, vieläkin alemmas ja tarttui puoliseisokkiinsa. Hän veti kokeeksi pari kertaa ja kirahti ääneen. Peukalo pyörähti terskan lovessa. Shepard nojasi toisella kädellään suihkun seinään ja antoi päänsä tipahtaa rinnalleen.

Kalin rintakehä oli leveä, miltei yhtä leveä kuin hänellä itsellään, vaikka quarianit noin muuten olivat pienikokoisempaa lajia. Shepard mietti, voisiko jonain päivänä vetää Kalin selän itseään vasten suihkun valuttaessa vettä heidän ylleen. Kuljettaa kieltään Kalin suippoa korvalehteä pitkin, sotkea sormensa puolipitkiin, tummiin hiuksiin. Painaa kalunsa tämän pakaroiden väliin. Huohottaa kaulaan samalla, kun veti tältä käteen.

Shepard nopeutti tahtiaan. Hän murahti ääneen miettiessään, miltä liike tuntuisi, jos hän pitelisi kädessään heitä molempia. Suutelisi Kalia suihkun alla, puristaisi kätensä tämän kalpealle pakaralle ja vetäisi tätä vieläkin lähemmäs, aivan iholle asti ja enemmänkin.

Ja Shepard tuli ruiskauttaen lastinsa suihkun seinälle. Hän huusi ääneen, mutta ei muistanut enää myöhemmin, mitä oli huutanut. Ehkä niin oli parempikin. Vaikka pyydettäessä EDI tietysti lähettäisi hänelle äänitteen suihkun tapahtumista.

 

* * *

 

 _"Keelah se'lai"_ , Kal näpäytti Mattockillaan kypäränsä sivua ja hölkkäsi pois päin Garrus ja EDI kintereillään. Shepard tuijotti hetken kakkosryhmän perään. Hän ei pitänyt tilanteesta lainkaan. Hän oli alun perinkin halunnut Kalin _Normandylle_ osittain siksi, että pystyi siten varmistamaan tämän pysyvän turvassa. Ja samasta syystä hän otti Kalin aina mukaansa lähtiessään _Normandylta_ , ainakin silloin hän pystyisi suojelemaan Kalia omin käsin. Toki syitä oli muitakin, Kal oli erinomainen jalkaväen edustaja, mutta niin oli Jameskin. Silti Shepard valitsi aina Kalin. Hän muisti vielä hyvin ne kauhunhetket, kun kerääjät olivat kaapanneet _Normandyn_ koko miehistön hänen itsensä matkatessa Kodiakilla planeetalle. Ei enää koskaan.

Mutta nyt Kalin valinta toisen ryhmän vetäjäksi oli niin loogista, ettei Shepard voinut sille mitään. Eihän hänen tarvinnut pitää omasta päätöksestään, hänen täytyi vain hyväksyä se. Nyt hänen tuli olla komentaja Shepard ja suorittaa vaadittu tehtävä parhaalla mahdollisella tavalla. Kal oli kokenut sotilas, joka hallitsi lähitaistelun lisäksi myös pitkän kantaman aseet. Hänen strateginen ajattelutapansa täydensi Shepardin omaa. He olivat ikään kuin virittyneitä toistensa aaltopituuksille, mikä ei ollut lainkaan ihme ottaen huomioon heidän yhteistyönsä määrän viime aikoina.

Shepard käänsi katseensa ruskeisiin kalliomuodostelmiin ja veti syvään henkeä. Lopulta hän nyökkäsi Kaidanin ja Jamesin mukaansa.

Omnityökalu välitti jatkuvasti tietoa. Kalin värikästä kiroilua, kiväärin rätinää. EDI:n lakonista kommentointia vailla tunteita. Shepard työnsi jälleen kerran geth-tuhoajan tieltään biotialla, kun Kaidan oli deaktivoinut tämän kilven. Sitten hän vinoutti koneolion haarniskaa kättään vääntämällä. Olento kirskahti kerran ja tipahti lopulta maahan nousematta enää ylös.

Operaatio oli jo loppusuoralla, kunnes kaikki alkoi mennä päin helvettiä. Shepard ei huomannut ajoissa yhtä kymmenistä maamiinoista, joita _kääntyneet_ olivat jälkeensä jättäneet. Se räjähti miltei hänen jalkansa alla ja paiskasi hänet vasten kalliota. Kun hän veti varovasti henkeä tärskyn jälkeen, hän tunsi pistävää kipua rinnassaan. Todennäköisesti murtunut kylkiluu, hän arveli. Lääkegeeliruiskeen jälkeen hän sai kuitenkin kammettua itsensä ylös, vaikka kipu sai pisteet tanssimaan silmissä.

"Shepard, pystytkö kävelemään?" Kaidan kysyi huolestuneena.

"Tilanneraportti", Kalin ääni rätisi heidän kanavallaan välittömästi.

"Shepard astui miinaan", James ilmoitti. Shepardista luutnantin ääni kuulosti hieman liian iloiselta tilanteen huomioon ottaen. "Kävelee omin avuin, ei akuuttia hätää."

Radiosta kuului hetken ajan pelkkää hiljaisuutta. Shepard pyöräytti silmiään. Hänen takaraivoaan tykytti huolimatta siitä, että kypärä oli vaimentanut tärskyä, mutta hänen askeleensa olivat vakaat, joten matka sai luvan jatkua. Hän ehtisi paikkauttaa kylkiluunsa päästyään takaisin _Normandylle_.

"Kuitti. Didi-mau!" Kalin ääni rätisi.

Shepard nyökkäsi Jamesille ja Kaidanille ja lähti hölkkäämään kohti laskeutumisaluetta.

Lääkegeelin muodostama paikka kesti aina siihen asti, kunnes Shepard istahti Kodiakin matkustamon penkille. Hän kuulosteli hetken rahisevaa hengitystään, ennen kuin rykäisi nyrkkiinsä. Sitten hän huomasi kädelleen lentäneet punaiset pisarat ja tuijotti niitä hämmentyneenä. Kun hän seuraavan kerran veti henkeä, hän korahti tuskan läpäistessä hänen keuhkonsa.

Hän yski jälleen, lisää punaista. Verta.

Kal kääntyi juuri, kun Shepard nosti katseensa kulmat kurtussa. Aivan kuin ei olisi ymmärtänyt, mitä oli tapahtumassa. Rinnassa viilsi ja kipu sai miltei hänen päänsä räjähtämään. Juuri ennen kuin Shepard menetti tajuntansa, hän tunsi Kalin kädet ympärillään, kuuli tämän huudon korvissaan "Lääkintämies! Shepard nurin, toistan, Shepard on nurin!"

 

* * *

 

Kal marssi sisään lääkintäosastolle. Hän asettui seisomaan Shepardin pedin vierelle ja vei kätensä selkänsä taakse. Hän tuijotti Shepardia. Tämän rintakehän ympärille asetettu kovike vilkutti keltaista valoa, parantuminen oli vaiheessa. Shepardin leukaa peitti sänki.

Lääkintäosasto oli tyhjä, mutta Kal vilkaisi silti taakseen, ennen kuin irrotti pukunsa hansikkaan. Hän nojautui lähemmäs ja painoi paljaan kätensä Shepardin leualle kuljettaen sormiaan pitkin ylivuorokautista sänkeä. Se tuntui karhealta hänen pehmeää ihoaan vasten. Hän nielaisi tyhjää.

Shepard liikahti, huokaisi ja asettui takaisin aloilleen. Kal oli jähmettynyt liikkeen tuntiessaan ja vetäytyi nyt kauemmas. Hän ei puhdistanut kättään, vaan sujautti hansikkaan takaisin paikoilleen ja sulki sinetin. Hän tiesi, että Shepard selviäisi, heräisi luultavasti muutaman tunnin sisällä, nousisi ylös ja vaatisi päästä jatkamaan töitä. Ottaisi yhteyden amiraali Hackettiin, kävisi tilanteen uudelleen läpi amiraali Zorahin kanssa. Suunnittelisi seuraavaa liikettä, neuvottelisi, uhkailisi ja lahjoisi, saisi tahtonsa lävitse. Mutta juuri tuolla hetkellä Shepard näytti kuolevaiselta, eikä Kal tiennyt, mitä olisi ajatellut.

Hän oli sotilas. Hän tiesi, että kentällä henki oli halpa valmistautumisesta viis. He elivät sota-aikaa, kaatujien joukossa tulisi olemaan yhtä lailla omia kuin vihollisiakin. Mutta silti Shepard oli vaikuttanut olevan kaiken sellaisen yläpuolella. Selvinnyt mahdottomista tilanteista vahingoittumatta.

Shepard oli vaikuttanut kuolemattomalta.

Nyt Kal ymmärsi, että Shepardkin oli vain ihminen: pehmeää kudosta, murtuvaa luuta. Verta, joka saattoi suihkuta ja viedä mukanaan elämän kipinän. Kal pudisti päätään.

Samassa lääkintäosaston ovi avautui ja luutnantti Vega astui sisään. Vegan askellus takelteli, kun hän huomasi Kalin, mutta hän pääsi lopulta perille sängyn viereen.

"Reegar."

"Vega", Kal murahti. Hän odotti tovin.

"Kuule, olen pahoillani. En ymmärtänyt, että tärsky oli niin paha", Vega aloitti tavallista hiljaisemmalla äänellä.

"Selvästi et", Kal vastasi lyhyesti. Hänen tuntemansa raivo luutnantti Vegaa kohtaan oli järjetöntä. Shepardin onnettomuus oli ollut vahinko, ei Vega ollut siihen syyllinen. Mutta Kal kuuli vieläkin korvissaan Vegan huvittuneen äänen _"Shepard astui miinaan"_ ja joutui puristamaan huulensa yhteen, jotta ei olisi läväyttänyt sanaista arkkuaan auki. Tai vaihtoehtoisesti Vegan hampaita tämän kurkkuun.

"Hitto, Shepard nousi itse ylös ja pudisteli vain pölyjä haarniskastaan. Ei vihjaissut puolikkaalla sanallakaan, että olisi tosissaan loukkaantunut. Mistä minä olisin voinut tietää?" Vega kysyi, nyt hänen äänensä muuttui anovaksi.

"Sitä olisi parasta kysyä komentajalta itseltään, ei minulta", Kal äyskähti.

"Tiedän", Vega mutisi haroen keesiään. "Mutta tiedän myös, että olin vastuussa Shepardista ja kusin hommat liiankin lahjakkaasti. Ja että syytät minua siitä."

Kal ei vastannut.

"Ja kun ottaa huomioon teidän, ah, keskinäiset välinne, niin..." Vega lopetti lauseensa pyöräyttämällä kättään eleellä, jonka olisi ilmeisesti pitänyt tarkoittaa jotain. Kal käänsi päätään.

"Keskinäiset välimme?"

Vega tuijotti Kalia, räpäytti hitaasti silmiään ja huokaisi. " _Hombre!_ Onko se pakko sanoa ääneen?"

"Luutnantti, minulla ei ole pienintäkään hajua, mitä yrität selittää", Kal sanoi selkeästi.

"No, tehän olette, ikään kuin, yhdessä", Vega sai lopulta sanottua. Sanomaa ei ollut muotoiltu edes kysymykseksi, hän vain totesi sen kuin tosiasiana.

Kal ei oikeastaan edes yllättynyt. Oli totta, että he viettivät paljon aikaa yhdessä. Ja oli helppo kuvitella, mitä miehistön mielessä pyöri, kun Kal viipyi illasta toiseen tuntikausia kapteenin hytissä poissa muiden katseilta. Quarianien keskuudessa tilanne olisi huomattu vieläkin aiemmin, mutta tiivis yhteiskuntarakenne salli kanssakäymiset helpommin. Ihmisten aluksessa oli enemmän mahdollisuuksia välttää muiden huomio, mutta kuinka täällä suhtauduttiin miehistön keskinäisiin suhteisiin? Kal ei tiennyt, eikä hän halunnut asettaa Shepardia vaikeaan tilanteeseen. Ei sillä, että hänellä olisi muutenkaan ollut konkreettista kerrottavaa, mutta...

"Paskapuhetta", Kal naurahti. "Jos me olemme komentajan kanssa yhdessä, niin teillä on Cortezin kanssa villi ja viriili seksisuhde."

Vega pärskähti ja nauroi sitten ääneen. "Minä ja Esteban, siinä vasta ajatus! Tietysti Esteban olisi onnellinen, kuka nyt tällaista ei haluaisi nalkkiin", Vega hörähti ja pullisteli lihaksiaan.

Kal pudisti huvittuneena päätään ja kääntyi jälleen katsomaan Shepardia. Hän yllättyi nähdessään, että tämän silmät olivat auki.

"Shepard, olet hereillä!" Kal älähti. Vega hiljeni ja astui askeleen lähemmäs punkkaa.

"Show näköjään jatkuu, vaikka komentaja on poissa pelistä", Shepard korahti kuivalla äänellä ja virnisti päälle.

"Aina ja ikuisesti", Vega teki kunniaa. "Haen Chakwasin, hän on lounaalla."

Vega poistui lääkintäosastolta messin suuntaan. Kal kaatoi lasiin vettä ja ojensi sen Shepardille.

"Kiitos", Shepard kähähti. Hän siemaisi ensin lasin reunalta, mutta hulautti pian loputkin kurkkuunsa.

"Kipuja?" Kal kysyi, kun Shepard ojensi tyhjän lasin takaisin.

"Pää sen verran sekaisin, että taitaa olla lääkitys kohdallaan", Shepard hymähti. Hän hipaisi lääkintäkoviketta rintansa ympärillä ja laski sitten kätensä vierelleen. "Olenko ollut täällä kauan?"

"Kaksikymmentä standardituntia", Kal vastasi liikahtaen hieman. Ja kolmetoista minuuttia. "Saimme juuri Cortezin kanssa Kodiakin kuntoon, se otti osumaa lähtötohinoissa."

"Kodiak ei ollut ainoa", Shepard naurahti jälleen. Sitten hän sai yskänpuuskan. Kal astui lähemmäs ja häilyi Shepardin yllä, kunnes tämä viimein retkahti rennoksi.

"Parempi ettet puhu nyt", Kal ehdotti hermostuneena. Hän vilkaisi ovelle, mutta Chakwasia tai Vegaa ei näkynyt.

"Milloin olen koskaan osannut pitää turpaani tukossa", Shepard vastasi vaisusti, mutta hymyili kuitenkin. "Kiitos, että tulit käymään."

Kal tutkasi jälleen Shepardin elonmerkit. Pulssi näkyi selkeänä kaulalla, hengitys oli raskaan kuuloista, mutta kuului kuitenkin. Käsissä tai huulilla ei näkynyt verta. Lääkintäkovike vilkutti edelleen keltaista, joten akuuttia hätää ei ollut. Ilmeisesti yskänpuuska ei ollut ratkonut mitään auki.

"Pahus sentään, Shepard, tietysti tulin! _Keelah_ , meinasit kuolla! Kylkiluu poikki ja keuhko puhki!"

Shepard jatkoi hymyilemistään. Hän ojensi kätensä ja oli tarttumassa Kalia käsivarresta, mutta keskeytti liikkeen tohtori Chakwasin avatessa oven. Kal astui askeleen taemmas ja antoi Chakwasille tilaa. Hän puristi kätensä nyrkkiin, kun Shepard irvisti tohtorin painellessa varovasti tämän rintakehää.

"Lisään kipulääkitystä, tarvitset nyt ainoastaan lepoa", Chakwas lohdutti ja taputti Shepardia olalle, mikä sentään ei vaikuttanut aiheuttavan kipua. Sitten hän napautti omnityökaluaan.

"Selvä se, tohtori", Shepard vastasi ja veti kätensä lippaan, vaikka hänen silmäluomensa jo nuupahtivat.

"Vierailuaika on nyt ohi", Chakwas sanoi napakasti kääntyessään Kalin ja Vegan puoleen. "Saatte komentajan takaisin huomisaamuksi, ellei tapahdu käännettä pahempaan. Eikä sellaista tapahdu minun osastollani."

Kal teki kunniaa juuri, kun Shepard räpäytti silmiään viimeisen kerran, ennen kuin vajosi lääkehuuruiseen uneen.

 

Seuraavana iltana Kal korjasi majuri Alenkon omnityökalua pohtien samalla, mitä tekisi. Hän tiesi, että Shepard oli päässyt osastolta jo aamupäivällä. Hän tiesi tämän, koska Vega oli ollut paikalla ja raportoinut kuulemastaan palattuaan takaisin ruumaan. Jos nyt olisi tavallinen ilta, Kal olisi jo puolta tuntia aiemmin pakannut tavaransa ja matkannut Shepardin hyttiin, todennäköisesti askarrellut korjauksien parissa vähintään pari tuntia, ennen kuin Shepard olisi saapunut paikalle. Mutta nyt, kaiken tapahtuneen jälkeen Kal ei ollut varma.

Hissin ovi avautui, ja Vega astui ulos. Päästyään pajaansa, jonka nurkassa Kal työskenteli, hän kurtisti kulmiaan.

" _Hombre_ , mitä teet täällä? Kello on jo pahuksen paljon."

"Pirustako minä tiedän", Kal vastasi ja nousi ylös. Hän tuijotti hetken Vegaa, sitten puoliksi purettua omnityökalua, ja kääri lopulta tarvikkeet antistaattiseen liinaan. "Hyvää yötä, Vega."

" _Buenas noches, Hombre._ "

 

Kal yllättyi astuttuaan sisään hyttiin; Shepard oli paikalla. Tämä lojui vuoteellaan kädet niskan takana ja kohotti päätään kuullessaan oven suhahtavan auki.

"Kal, luulin jo ettet tulisi lainkaan", Shepard huudahti ja punnersi vaivalloisesti ylös.

"Älä nouse minun takiani", Kal sanoi oitis ja laskeutui nopeasti rappuset alas.

"Äh, täytyy liikkua, vaikkakin varovaisesti", Shepard vastasi noustessaan jaloilleen. "Tohtorin määräys."

Kal tarkasteli Shepardin kasvoja. Tämän väri oli hivenen tavallista kalpeampi, mutta poskilla oli silti punaa. Silmät olivat virkeät, joten kipulääkitystä oli vähennetty. Shepardin kävely oli kuitenkin toispuoleista, ja tämä irvisti kerran matkalla sängyltä sohvalle.

"Mikä on tuomio?" Kal kysyi asettuessaan Shepardin vierelle. Hän laski nyyttinsä pöydälle ja kääntyi sitten puolittain antaen polvensa levätä Shepardin polvea vasten.

"Taidan elää vielä huomisenkin päivän", Shepard totesi kevyesti. Hän empi hetken ja laski sitten kätensä Kalin polvelle. "Kaikki on hyvin, huolehdit turhaan. Chakwas on paikannut pahempiakin lommoja ja vielä tässä henki pihisee."

Kal vilkaisi Shepardin kättä. Se tuntui erittäin lämpimältä ja raskaalta hänen polvellaan, epäilemättä merkityksellisyytensä vuoksi. Kal avasi nopeasti hansikkaidensa sinetit, paljasti kätensä ja tarttui Shepardin käteen. Hän henkäisi tahtomattaan.

Shepard käänsi kätensä ja solutti sormensa, kaikki ne viisi kappaletta (ihmiset! kuinka kukaan tarvitsi _viittä_ sormea käteensä?), Kalin sormien lomaan. Hän kokeili muutaman kerran erilaisia kombinaatioita; peukalo Kalin peukalonhangassa, kaksi sormea osoitinsormen ja pitkäsormen välissä, loput kämmensyrjää vasten, mutta päätyi lopulta itseään miellyttävämpään vaihtoehtoon. Kalille ne tuntuivat kaikki yhtä hyviltä.

Kal hörähti. "Tässä sitä istutaan."

"Kiitos kun tulit", Shepard tyytyi vastaamaan ja puristi Kalin kättä tiukemmin. Kalin vatsassa lepatti.

"Koskin sinun leukaasi paljaalla kädellä kun nukuit, ei mitään oireita tähän mennessä", Kal kertoi hetken kuluttua.

"Chakwas luultavasti desinfioi minut heti kun saavuin lääkintäosastolle. Ja siellä on vahvemmat ilmansuodattimet kuin muualla aluksella. Paitsi täällä", Shepard tunnusti. Kal nyökkäsi, hän oli jo ajat sitten huomannut Shepardin lisänneen hyttinsä puhtaustasoa.

Shepard vei Kalin käden poskelleen. Kal silitti peukalollaan Shepardin leukaperää.

"Karmea sänki, entinen kapteenini määräisi kulihommiin", Shepard tunnusti nauraen.

"Ajeletko sen joka päivä?"

"Aina kun mahdollista", Shepard kohautti harteitaan. "Entä itse?"

"Meikäläisille ei parta kasva", Kal kertoi. Hän irrotti kätensä Shepardin otteesta ja vei sen visiirinsä sinetille. Sitten hän irrotti visiirinsä ja veti koko kypäränkin pois päästään. Shepardin katse lakaisi jälleen hänen kasvojaan, kuten edelliselläkin kerralla.

"Eipä näköjään", Shepard sanoi käheällä äänellä. Hänen kätensä nytkähti. "Saanko— saanko koskea sinua?"

Kal nyökkäsi. Mutta ennen kuin Shepard ehti toteuttaa aikeitaan, Kal kopioi Shepardin aiemman eleen ja vei tämän käden poskelleen.

Shepardin käsi tärisi hieman, mutta kämmen liukui Kalin poskea pitkin leukaperälle. Shepardin silmät olivat apposen ammollaan ja syvän siniset kuin Telluksen valtameret. Huulet valahtivat hieman raolleen, ja Kal kuuli Shepardin raskaan hengityksen. Hänellä itselläänkin oli vaikeuksia pysyä tyynenä ja aloillaan, niinpä hän puristi Shepardin verryttelyhousun peittämää reittä, ehkä hieman ylempää kuin oli sen hetkisessä mielentilassa viisasta. Shepard veti kiivaasti henkeä ja upotti sormensa Kalin hiuksiin.

Kal nojautui lähemmäs kaikki ajatukset pois pyyhkiytyneinä. Hän nojasi otsansa vasten Shepardin otsaa ja sulki silmänsä. Shepardin hengitys lämmitti hänen huuliaan, tuntui raskaina henkäyksinä, kosteana virtana hänen suussaan asti. Tätä hetkeä varten hän oli valmistautunut jo viikkojen ajan. Vain pieni liike, ja hän suutelisi Shepardia.

Shepardin käsi liukui Kalin niskaan, mutta ei puristanut eikä vetänyt, vain lepäsi odottamassa.

"Mitä haluat?" Kal kysyi katse Shepardin huulissa, joita tämä oli juuri kostuttanut kielensä kärjellä.

"Kaiken", Shepard kähähti matalalla äänellä. "Kaiken mihin olet valmis, tarkoitin. Kal, mitä _sinä_ haluat?"

Kal oli kovana vaikka he eivät olleet vielä edes suudelleet. Mutta Shepard oli toipilas, eikä liian pitkälle meneminen ollut vielä muutenkaan viisasta. Hänellä ei ollut juuri nyt aikaa maata lääkintäosastolla puolikuntoisena. Mutta jotain...

"Antihistamiinia", Kal sanoi ääneen.

"Anteeksi mitä?" Shepard äimisteli ja vetäytyi hieman taemmas. Hän tuijotit Kalia kuin järkensä menettänyttä.

"Antihistamiinia", Kal toisti. "Allergista reaktiota varten. Eri kiraalisuudet." Hän ei kyennyt pidempiin lauseisiin, napautti vain kiireessä omnityökaluaan ja lähetti sitten signaalin myös Shepardin laitteeseen. "Ja nyt..."

Sitten Kal suuteli Shepardia.

Kalin huulet olivat kuivat, mutta Shepardin eivät. Hänen huuliaan kuumotti hetken niiden kostuessa Shepardista, mutta kun lääke alkoi vaikuttaa, kuumotusta tuntui enää haaroissa. Shepard voihkaisi Kalin suuhun. Hän rutisti sormensa tiukemmin tämän niskaan ja veti tämän lähemmäs. Kal liukui puolittain Shepardin syliin ja muisti vasta viime hetkellä varoa tämän rintakehää. Hän ankkuroi itsensä Shepardin niskaan ja työnsi kyselemättä kielensä tämän suuhun.

Hän oli kuvitellut suudelman lukemattomia kertoja, mutta todellisuus ei vastannut kuvitelmia lainkaan. Shepardin haju, maku, huulten pehmeys yhdistettynä suudelman rajuuteen, Shepardin kurkusta karkaavat äännähdykset, tylpät kynnet Kalin päänahassa, sormet poskella, selässä, kaikki tekijät loivat kakofonian, joka räjähti soimaan Kalin päässä. Hän hengitti raskaasti nenänsä kautta, mutta joutui pian haukkaamaan happea Shepardin poskea vasten, jolloin tämä siirtyi näykkimään hänen leukaperäänsä, korvaansa—

" _Keelah!_ " Kal parahti Shepardin imaistessa hänen korvalehteään. Puistatus kulki hänen vartalonsa lävitse ja hän rutisti Shepardin paidan selkämystä nyrkkiinsä. "Älä hemmetissä lopeta!"

Shepard oli pysähtynyt aloilleen varmistaakseen, että reaktio oli positiivinen. Nyt hän hymisi tyytyväisenä ja kuljetti kieltään Kalin korvalehden reunaa koko pituudelta, alhaalta ylös, takaisin alas. Kal huohotti ääneen.

"Selvästi quarianien akilleen kantapää", Shepard naurahti Kalin korvaan.

"Pahus", Kal murahti. Läheisyyttä ei ollut enää tarpeeksi. Hän istui hajareisin Shepardin syliin ja avasi haparoivin sormin exo-pukunsa rintasinettejä samalla, kun koetti työntyä vasten Shepardin lanteita. Sinetin liukuessa auki Shepard työnsi kursailematta kätensä Kalin aluspaidalle ja rutisti sen kangasta nyrkkiinsä. Exo-puku oli liian tiukka, jotta Shepard olisi saanut paitaa kunnolla liikutettua, mutta onnistui silti työntämään kätensä sen alle, Kalin paljaalle iholle.

Ajatukset hukkuneina Kal takertui Shepardin hauiksiin, tunki sormiaan t-paidan hihoihin, Shepardin selkään, mitä vain, jotta voisi tuntea enemmän kuumaa ihoa. Ja samalla hän suuteli kuin eläisi viimeistä päivää. Pienellä marginaalillahan tässä elettiin, Kalin mielessä käväisi.

Kontaktia ei ollut vieläkään tarpeeksi. Kal hylkäsi paidan ahtaat hihat ja kirahti ääneen, kun Shepardin sormet löysivät hänen nänninsä. Ne nyppäsivät kovettunutta nupuraa, silottelivat sitten jälkeä karhealla kämmenellä.

Kal oli kuin horkassa. Hän nykäisi rajusti Shepardin paidan helmaa ylemmäs, ja Shepard murahti ääneen. Kal jähmettyi.

"Shepard?"

Shepard avasi kiinni puristamansa silmät ja nyökkäsi. Kal ei liikkunut, myös Shepardin kädet lepäsivät aloillaan, toinen Kalin rinnalla, toinen edelleen tämän hiuksissa.

"John", Shepard sanoi lopulta, kun hänen leukaperänsä jälleen rentoutuivat. "Nimeni on John."

"John", Kal nyökkäsi pysyen edelleen aloillaan. "Taitaa olla parasta, että lopetetaan."

Shepardin pää retkahti sohvan selkänojalle, ja hän päästi syvän huokauksen. Hänen kätensä tipahtivat hänen vierelleen, ja Kal kaipasi välittömästi niiden kosketusta. Kal laski omat kätensä Sheparin harteille, mutta ei liikkunut minnekään vaan pysyi edelleen hajareisin tämän sylissä. Hän odotti niin kauan, että Shepard avasi silmänsä.

"Tästä on hyvä jatkaa sitten, kun et ole enää toipilaana", Kal sanoi järkevämmin kuin olisi uskonut kykenevänsä. Hänen haaroissaan tykytti yhä ja vain vaivoin hän sai pidettyä lanteensa aloillaan, hieman irti Shepardin omista. "Meillä on aikaa."

"Onko meillä?" Shepard kysyi hiljaisella äänellä ja lukitsi katseensa Kaliin.

Kal puristi sormensa Shepardin niskalihaksiin, mutta ei kääntänyt katsettaan. Hän ei todellakaan tiennyt, mitä seuraava päivä toisi tullessaan, mutta jos he antaisivat nyt periksi, tuho oli varma. Ja jos Kal tiesi sen, myös Shepard oli asiasta tietoinen.

"Totta kai. Heti kun Niittäjät kaatuvat, me järjestämme aikaa. Sitten vain istut ja laiskistut, kunnes raahaan sinut Rannochille rakentamaan taloa. Haluan ainakin kaksi kerrosta, se vaatii helvetin paljon hikeä ja lihaskuntoa."

Shepard nauroi, ja Kal hytkyi tämän naurun tahdissa. Hän virnisti ja kallisti päätään vanhasta muistista. Hänen otsaansa kuumotti hieman, ilmeisesti lämpö oli nousussa, mutta akuuttia vaaraa ei tuntunut olevan. Niinpä hän painoi huulensa Shepardin huulille vielä kerran, pehmeästi.

Suudelma oli hidas. Se rauhoitti heitä molempia. Shepard liu'utti kätensä Kalin lanteille, mutta ei siitä kauemmas, ja nyt oli Kalin vuoro upottaa sormensa Shepardin hiuksiin, vaikka ei niitä juuri ollutkaan. Sänki tuntui yhtä karhealta kuin Shepardin leukaperissä ja raapiva tunne täydensi pehmeiden huulien kosketusta.

Kal värähti kauttaaltaan. Mielihyvästä, hän ajatteli, mutta sitten värähdys toistui, ja hänen oli kylmä. Hän nojasi otsansa hetkeksi Shepardin otsaan, siveli tämän poskea kertaalleen, ennen kuin nousi ylös. Kal ei vaivautunut puhdistamaan ihoaan, siitä ei olisi nyt mitään hyötyä, joten hän sulki sinetit ensin yläosastaan, sitten hansikkaistaan. Hän veti kypäränsä päähän, kiinnitti ilmanottoletkut. Ja jatkuvasti hän seisoi Shepardin jalkojen välissä katsoen tätä tiiviisti silmiin. Shepardin katse oli pehmeä, Kal ei ollut koskaan nähnyt sellaista. Hän ei tiennyt, miltä hänen oma katseensa Shepardin silmiin vaikutti, mutta tämän suun venyessä pieneen hymyyn Kal saattoi arvata näyttävänsä naurettavan ihastuneelta.

Hän tarttui lopulta visiiriinsä. "Eikö sinulla ole mitään tärkeitä kapteenintehtäviä?"

Shepard naurahti. Hän nousi ylös sillä aikaa, kun Kal sulki visiirinsä sinetin. Sitten hän tarttui Kalin käteen ja veti tämän hytin perällä olevalle vuoteelle.

"Minulle määrättiin vuodelepoa koko päiväksi", hän ilmoitti työntäessään Kalin vuoteelle ja kiivetessään perässä. "Sairasloma, niin sanoakseni. Ja nyt kun onnistuit hankkimaan itsellesi kuumeen, määrään sinulle samaa. Voidaan potea yhdessä."

" _Bosh'tet_ ", Kal läimäisi Shepardia käsivarteen ja asettautui vuoteelle. Shepardin kylki painautui hänen kylkeään vasten. "Jos nyt tarkkoja ollaan, niin _sinä_ aiheutit sen kuumeen. Pahuksen bakteeripesäkkeitä kaikki ihmiset."

Shepard nauroi jälleen ja solmi sormensa Kalin sormiin. "Lupaan ensi kerralla peseytyä ja desinfioida itseni sisältä ja ulkoa ennen kuin tulet."

"Kuulostaa hyvältä, John", Kal sanoi ja puristi Shepardin kättä. Hän käänsi päänsä.

Shepard käänsi myös päänsä, ja he tuijottivat toisiaan. Shepard hymyili yhä.

"Pidän siitä kun kutsut minua etunimellä."

"Pitänee sitten muistaa jatkossakin, John", Kal vastasi.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Ai niin!** Suomennokset (ja muutakin infoa). Omni-Tool on [suomenkielisessä ME-wikissä](http://fi.masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Mass_Effect_Wiki) käännetty omnityökaluksi, biotics biotiaksi, Reaperit Niittäjiksi. Sen sijaan en löytänyt suomennosta huskeille, käänsin ne zombeiksi. Tresher mawia en edes yrittänyt kääntää, heh. En myöskään löytänyt käännöstä Enviroment suitille, joten siitä tuli exo-suit (jota olen myös nähnyt enkkuficeissä käytettävän .... ehkä?), mutta siis kyseessä on suljettu ympäristö kantajansa ympärillä, kaikki ilma ja aineet suodatetaan, ennen kuin ne pääsevät puvun sisään. Quarianien vastustuskyky on äärimmäisen heikko ja jos he joutuvat meille tavalliseen ympäristöön, he saattavat kuolla bakteereista aiheutuvaan infektioon. Mikä tekee intiimit hetket quarianien välillä ja heidän kanssaan varsin mielenkiintoisiksi O.O ...pelissä on mahdollista saada rauha aikaan quarianien ja AI-konerodun eli gethien välille. Tällöin kerrotaan, että gethit loivat halukkaille quarianeille päivitykset näiden exo-pukuihin, jolloin quarianien verenkiertoon lisättiin viruksenkaltaisia nanobotteja (tjsp?), jotka stimuloivat vastustuskykyä -> quarianit saattavat kyetä elämään uudellavanhalla kotiplaneetallaan ilman maskia jo muutamien vuosien sisällä, eivät muutamien vuosikymmenten sisällä, kuten muussa tapauksessa olis tapahtunut. Käytin _hieman_ kirjailijanvapauksia ja tein Kalille paremman vastustuskyvyn jo _kuukausissa_ , heh, mutta toisaalta! Quarianit itsekin, jos ovat esim. aviossa tjsp, tulevat ennen pitkää vastustuskykyisiksi toistensa bakteerikannoille eikä enää tule kuumetta, jos _likistelee_ toista. Sit taas toisaalta, quarianit ovat dextroja eli heidän aminohapponsa ovat erilailla kiraaleja kuin meidän - > meikäläisten aineet aiheuttaa aina lievän tulehdusreaktion (kuten myös heidän _aineensa_ ihmisissä). Joten... potentiaaliset _nesteiden_ vaihdot esim. suudellessa saisi aina aikaan jotain puolustusreaktioita, mutta yleinen konsensus on, että tähän löytyy omnityökalusta omanlaisensa pistos, jolla estetään reaktiot. Mutta noh, eipäs takerruta liikaa yksityiskohtiin x) Niin! Kaikista tärkein käännökseni on Shepardin motto "I should go", joka omissa kätösissäni kääntyi muotoon "Täytyykin jatkaa matkaa". Kommentteja, lisäyksiä, muutoksia? 8 )


End file.
